


The Doctor Will See You Now

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Royal Family Doctor, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Brief reference to miscarriage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Pining, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Dr. Alan Farthington runs a successful and professional practice in London, but he finds himself distracted by his beautiful assistant, Isabelle.
Relationships: Alan Farthington/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Doctor Will See You Now

Shifting through the stack of paperwork before him, Alan was hurriedly trying to complete his notes in the few minutes between patients. Though he found himself inordinately busy lately, Alan was grateful. It took the better part of a decade, but he managed to grow his quaint London office into a highly-respected establishment, even providing his services to the Royal Family.

But it was no simple task. Women were skittish around a male OB-GYN, and frankly, Alan couldn’t blame them. More than once at Oxford a classmate would sidle up to him, voice low and nudging his ribs with an elbow as he smirked about how they would soon have a license to peek under half the skirts in London. After reporting a couple of fellows to the Dean, Alan no longer heard those kinds of comments, but he was unfortunately certain those creeps still lingered among his colleagues.

But for Alan, his motives were never lecherous in nature. Though it may have been difficult to convince people, Alan actually discovered his calling as a young boy. His mother desperately wanted to give Alan a sibling, but after four devastating miscarriages she and his father decided to stop trying. After years of witnessing his mother’s heartache, and his father’s helplessness as he stood beside her, Alan vowed at a tender age that if he could help just one person avoid that tragedy, help make their dream of having a family a reality, he would.

And so Alan treated everyone who came under his care with precision and comfort. Willing to stay late, offer friendly advice, and refer his patients to specialists when he astutely realized a problem was beyond his grasp. Alan prided himself on being a paragon of professionalism.

With one exception. Miss Isabelle Smithe. His assistant. Try as he might to avoid looking, Alan’s cobalt gaze trailed after her as her curvaceous body wound its way through the office. He would tell himself to pay attention to the chart before him, ticking off the symptoms of polycystic ovaries, but then his eyes would rise and once again he would catch himself watching Isabelle. 

Dropping a pen behind her desk, Isabelle knelt down to retrieve it, fingers groping hopelessly. A pink hue crept up Alan’s neck as he watched her knit dress stretch across Isabelle’s round ass. _Does she have to dress so sexy at work?_ Shaking his head, Alan reminded himself Isabelle’s wardrobe was not the problem, but rather his inability to keep his eyes in his head and his thoughts professional.

Unable to take it anymore, Alan stood up and cleared his throat. “Here, Miss Smithe...allow me.” Lifting the side of her desk, Isabelle easily snatched the lost pen and sat back on her heels. 

“Thank you, Dr. Farthington.” Smiling, she pushed back a lock of crimson hair that fell into her face and rose, both taking their seats again, Alan determined to think about his charts and only his charts.

***

Last patient of the day excused, Alan was immersed in a medical journal sent to him by a friend when a tap on his broad shoulder startled him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Doctor.” Isabelle chuckled, hand to her chest. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Alan shook his head. “Quite all right. How can I help you, Miss Smithe?”

“Well…” Isabelle gathered her scarlet waves to one side of her neck, bending over his desk and placing a sheet before him. “I got this report, you see. And it says the bloodwork was done on the second,” Delicate finger pointing, Alan couldn’t help but notice the angle gave him a peek at her ample cleavage and he hastily shifted his eyes to the paper. “But the intake date is recorded as the fourth. Do you know which is correct?” Blinking and looking at him expectantly, Isabelle’s face was incredibly close. Alan caught notes of her perfume on the air, sweet pea and grapefruit and something else he couldn’t quite place. _Isabelle._

“I, um…” Rubbing his brow, Alan bit his lip and stared down at the paper. “I’m not sure, but I’ll look into it Miss Smithe and have it corrected right away.”

Grinning, Isabelle gave his forearm a squeeze. “Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate it.”

Skin tingling where she touched him, Alan nodded. “Not a problem, Miss Smithe.” Watching her swish back to her desk, Alan swallowed hard before returning to the journal.

***

Rain coming down in sheets, Alan was unsurprised when more than a couple of patients cancelled their appointments and was grateful for the free time to catch up on his documentation. Door opening to fill the office with the trickling of water and the roaring of thunder, Isabelle’s voluptuous figure cautiously stepped onto the wooden floor in her heels, positively soaked from head to toe.

“I..I’m sorry, Dr. Farthington.” Teeth chattering, she shook her head and droplets scattered from the auburn hair plastered to her skin. “I was going to w-wait under the awning until I dried off, but I got s-so cold.” 

“Oh, Miss Smithe…” Hopping out of his seat, Alan stepped toward her. “What were you doing outside in this weather without an umbrella?” Alan knew she lived just a few blocks away and it was Isabelle’s custom to walk to work.

“I-I had one, Doctor.” Pointing in the entryway, Alan saw a mangled contraption of wires and black sheets that he supposed at one time must’ve been an umbrella. “But the wind caught it and it broke before I got halfway.”

Frowning at her trembling, pale skin, Alan nodded. “Alright, come on. There are plenty of towels and I think we might have some scrubs you can change into.” 

Isabelle left a wet trail behind her as she followed Alan into one of the patient rooms. Retrieving a towel from the cupboard, Alan shook it out and ruffled it over Isabelle’s head. “My goodness, you are just _drenched_ , aren’t you?”

Shaking her face free and laughing, Isabelle playfully smacked his arm. “Hey! No fair, I can’t see.”

“Sorry…” Smiling, Alan’s sapphire eyes locked into hers and the image of Isabelle standing there, all stringy red hair and makeup streaked over pallid skin, proved irresistible. Dipping down, Alan pressed his light pink lips to hers for a moment, a second, until the alarm sounded in his brain and his eyelids snapped open and he stepped back.

“I...I…” Raising a large hand to his lips, Alan shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Miss Smithe. That was…” Swallowing, he closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. “Deeply inappropriate. I apologize. Please, I—“

Isabelle cupped a hand to his sharp jaw. “ _Doctor.”_

Capturing his lips, Alan’s mouth parted under her gentle pressure, arms wrapping around to draw her near, careless of her seeping into his wool suit as her tongue danced with his own and he let out a mewl of appreciation. Isabelle’s fingers wound into his silky hair and she lifted a leg to wrap around Alan’s hip. Kneading the flesh of her creamy thigh, Alan bunched her skirt up to her waist causing a trickle of water to squeeze from the fabric and Isabelle broke away, looking down.

“Oh.” Frowning at her dress, she slowly rose to meet Alan’s gaze. “I guess I should get out of these wet clothes.”

Breath catching, Alan’s hands rested at her hips. “That’s...this is something you want to do, Miss Smithe?”

“Doctor…” Tracing his lower lip, Isabelle smiled. “I’ve wanted you since the day you hired me.”

“Perhaps…” Reaching over, Alan locked the door. “Perhaps it’s time you started calling me ‘Alan,’ Miss Smithe.”

Grinning, she carded her fingers through his chestnut hair. “ _Alan.”_ Linking lips for a moment Isabelle paused, pulling his bow tie loose. “Call me Isabelle.”

“Alright…” Alan pulled the scrap of fabric from his neck and tossed it aside as she took a step away from him. “Isabelle.”

Grabbing the hemline of her dress, Isabelle peeled it overhead, letting it drop to the floor with a squishy plop. Standing before him in a purple bra and panties, Alan shrugged off his lab coat, tossing it on the chair, nimble fingers hurriedly undoing the buttons of his wool vest as his eyes never left Isabelle’s form 

Unsnapping her bra, Isabelle allowed the straps to drop and placed it on the counter, exposing her perky breasts, nipples hard from the cold. Vest removed and halfway down the buttons of his white shirt, Alan couldn’t wait any longer. In two strides he scooped Isabelle into his arms, and she immediately jumped up to lock her legs about his waist. 

Walking forward, Alan sat her down on the examination table, sizable hands flowing up her body and pausing at her rib cage. “Is this alright Miss—Isabelle?”

Nodding, Isabelle undid another one of his buttons. “Yes, Alan. Touch me.” Caressing her breast, Isabelle leaned back and pulled Alan on top of her. Erection evident below his woolen slacks, Alan held himself at a distance until Isabelle closed the circle of her legs and drew him near. Separating from his mouth, Isabelle gazed into his deep blue eyes. “I want all of you, Alan. Fuck me.”

With a shuddering breath, Alan let his shoulders drop and nodded. Claiming Isabelle’s lips, he sank into her, allowing himself to experience her mouth, her touch, her presence as he’d ached for these seemingly interminable months. Hands roaming, Alan attempted to summon every bit of Isabelle unto himself, determined to draw her out, to coax her as his lengthy fingers snuck below the waistband of her panties and began weaving through her slickness.

Heads tipping languidly back and forth, Alan took his time, gathering moisture from her depths and using it to circle her clit before rubbing alongside, barely applying direct pressure. Pausing, Alan’s stormy blue eyes pierced her, voice low and smoky as he dragged the tip of his nose down her cheek. “I’d like to taste you, Isabelle.” Speaking hardly above a whisper, the way his tongue crawled over her name made Isabelle shiver.

“Alright.” Nodding, she polished his prominent cheekbone. “Please.”

Smirk spreading over his handsome features, Alan hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and inched them down Isabelle’s hips, casting them aside. Lowering himself, the tip of Alan’s tongue tentatively swiped forward a couple of times, thumb swirling over Isabelle’s clit and she blinked down in surprise at his timidity, until Alan met her eye.

“You know…” Playing through her wetness, Alan pursed his lips. “For years, people debated the existence of the Grafenberg spot.” Two fingers began inching inside of her. “For some foolish reason, certain circles still do.” Fully sheathed inside of her, Alan smirked and raised an eyebrow. “But if one knows what they’re doing, it’s quite easy to find. Right…” Curling his fingertips, Alan’s voice dropped nearly an octave as he brought his lips close to her. “ _Here.”_

Hitting the cluster of nerves, Isabelle’s pelvis rose from the table for a moment as her mouth fell open before Alan’s free hand guided her back down. Light pink lips clamping over her clit, he began sucking voraciously, using his nose to stimulate the stem as he pulsed inside of her. With his other hand Alan pressed firmly above her pubic bone, somehow managing to force her g-spot onto his fingers from the outside and for a moment Isabelle was a silent, scrambling ball of limbs before a high shriek ripped from her throat. 

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Isabelle’s other fingers tore at Alan’s dark brown tendrils as she ground herself into his sculpted jaw, dripping down his wrist and smearing over his face.

Paper of the examining table bunching underneath her, Isabelle seized violently, screams barely muffled by her hands as her eyes rolled and her heels jittered over Alan’s back. Continuing with his multiple points of contact, Alan doubled his efforts, tongue flicking her enveloped clit as he devoured her, oceanic eyes wide and studying Isabelle’s reactions in case he should need to make the slightest adjustment.

Shamelessly humping his face, Isabelle’s legs crossed behind Alan’s head and she convulsed with such ferocity she nearly fell off the table, but thankfully Alan’s hold was firm. Emerging, he wiped his face on his sleeve, Isabelle trembling before him as his hand flowed up her abdomen and between her breasts to caress her face. 

Bending over her, Alan kissed her weary lips, combing red strands from her face, soggy with either rain or sweat as he waited for her green eyes to meet his own. “Are you alright, Isabelle?”

Panting, Isabelle nodded, bringing a shaky hand to her brow. “Yes Doc—Alan. Wonderful. Thank you.”

Nestling into the crook of her neck, Alan kissed over her delicate skin, working down over her collarbone, nipping and licking as he went, strong hands massaging her breasts. Finally able to command her limbs, Isabelle held him near, brushing her lips to his ear. “I need you inside me, Alan. Fuck me.”

One convenient thing about his practice was that Alan had easy access to condoms, though to be fair, this was the first time he rummaged in the drawer for personal use. Returning to Isabel, Alan undid his slacks, rolling the condom over his substantial cock and sweeping it over her entrance. “Are you ready?” Alan examined her face.

“Yes.” Isabelle smiled and he slowly penetrated her, releasing a breathy groan and hoping the nurse was still at lunch as he took Isabelle’s hips and began guiding her over himself, hips swiveling. Trying to brace her heels on the edge of the table to better drive herself onto Alan’s thick cock, Isabelle kept slipping and was getting frustrated.

“Alan…” She breathed, tapping his arm. “Pull out the stirrups.”

Grinning, Alan raised his eyebrows and with a shrug flipped them out, Isabelle placing her feet inside and using the added traction to bear down hard against him.

Soft moans rose from Isabelle’s chest as they developed a gentle rhythm and when Alan paused she whined in dismay. Alan stroked Isabelle’s thigh. “Sorry, I...I’d just like to try something, if you’re interested.”

“Alright…” Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Well…” Alan gestured with his hand. “I’d like to stimulate the Grafenberg spot digitally while we’re having intercourse.”

Isabelle pulled her head back, blinking. “You...you mean put your fingers and cock in me at the same time?”

Giggling, Alan nodded. “Yes, a far more succinct way of putting it, thank you.”

“But…” Frowning at their joined bodies, Isabelle shook her head. “I don’t...I don’t think you’ll _fit_ , Alan. I mean...you’re not exactly small…” Smiling, she lifted a shoulder.

Alan shook his head. “Trust me, properly aroused, you’re more than capable of accomodating. But if you’d rather not, it’s no problem.”

Considering, Isabelle chewed her lip. “Alright. I’d like to try.”

“Very well.” Slow, sexy smirk playing over his features, Alan withdrew almost completely, placing his middle and ring fingers palm up on top of his cock before gradually pushing back inside.

Isabelle gasped at the stretch, but it wasn’t unpleasant as Alan entered her. Thumb twiddling her clit, Alan began to pound with vigor, every thrust forcing his fingertips deep into the spongey patch of tissue that made Isabelle’s eyes twitch and her toes curl. Fusing their lips together, Alan explored her mouth as he hammered her into the table with such intensity the otoscope fell from its perch, dangling wildly on the springed cord.

“ _Yes, Alan! Yes! Don’t stop! Yes!_ ” Burying her face in his neck, Isabelle cried out as she violently constricted around him, clinging to his vast shoulders as she quaked. 

Hooking a hand under her ass, Alan scooted Isabelle higher up the table and climbed on top, hips bouncing fast as he cradled her forehead to his own and his thumb raced over her clit. 

“ _Oh Isabelle! Yes! Yes! I’m going to cum! Yes!_ ” Moaning into the hollow of her throat, Alan’s movements grew jerky and erratic before Isabelle tightened around him again and his face distorted, mouth hanging open and eyes clenched as every fibre froze, pelvis jumping for the final time before they became a pile of breathless limbs.

After placing uncoordinated kisses to Isaelle’s chin and cheeks, Alan climbed off, discarding the condom and pulling up his slacks before coming back to rest his hands at Isabelle’s waist. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” Alan grinned, fingers giving her hips a squeeze. 

“Me too.” Isabelle raised a hand to touch his prominent cheekbone. “Guess we just had to wait for a rainy day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
